parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Cheese the Chao
' Cheese the Chao '''is a character from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''series. He is a neutral Chao owned by Cream the Rabbit and the twin brother of Chocola. He is always seen with Cream wherever she goes. Cheese is sometimes used by Cream as a powerful weapon against enemies. He is often used as a method of attack by Cream in the many games they both appear in. Cheese is mostly referred to as male: In [https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Shadow_the_Hedgehog_(game) ''Shadow the Hedgehog], Cream asks Shadowto find Cheese in which she says, "You have to find him." He is a Unique Chao in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, and raises the entire team's luck when bonded to a character depending on his level: at level 1 he increases it by 5, at level 2 by 10, and at level 3 by 15. Cheese is the only Chao in the game that can't be attained from an egg, and is also the only Chao that has significance in a side-quest. Cheese is found in a cave that the player needs to climb to access it. Appearance Cheese has the appearance of a neutral child Chao: he is light blue and has yellow markings at the tip of his head, hands, feet and tail, a bulb-shaped head, dark blue eyes, a floating, yellow pom-pom ball hovering above the top of his head that changes appearance corresponding to his emotions, two pink butterfly-like wings and a small circular tail. He is distinguishable from other Chao by his red bow tie (its color alternates to pink depending on the game played). Personality Cheese is a very loyal Chao and is always ready to help Cream. Cheese's mood also tend to reflect Cream's: whenever Cream is happy or upset, so is Cheese. Powers and abilities Cheese is Cream's main form of attack - Cream launches Cheese as a 'homing missile' of sorts, as he homes in on and, in the Sonic Advance games, destroys an enemy, making him a valuable weapon. He is also able to create tornadoes in Sonic Battle. Cheese also has the ability to change into a Chao version of Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and Amy. This only appears in the game Sonic Advance 3. In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, Cheese has the ability to greatly increase the luck of all team members during battle. Relationships Cream the Rabbit Cream is Cheese's best friend and partner. The two are rarely ever seen apart from each other and they share a close bond. The two of them work well together and even give each other courage. Chocola Chocola is Cheese's sibling that appears in Sonic Heroes. It appears that he cares deeply for Chocola as he shows sadness in Sonic Heroes when he discovers that his sibling has gone missing and sets off to rescue him. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic has occasionally came to Cream and Cheese's rescue throughout the series. Friends *Chocola *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit (best friend) *Big the Cat *Vanilla the Rabbit *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Espio the Chameleon *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Blaze the Cat *Classic Sonic *Classic Tails Enemies *Eggman Empire **Dr. Eggman **Metal Sonic *Nocturnus Clan *The Time Eater In other mediahttps://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Cheese?action=edit&section=10 ''Sonic X''https://sonic.fandom.com/wiki/Cheese?action=edit&section=11 Cheese is a main character in the Sonic X anime and comic, again appearing as Cream the Rabbit's faithful pet. Archie Comics :Main articles: Cheese the Chao (Archie) and Cheese the Chao (Pre-Super Genesis Wave) Cheese also appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog comic series and its spin-off comic series published by Archie Comics. In this media, Cheese originally lived with Cream, Vanilla and his fellow Chao at a Chao Garden the Southern Baronies until Snively Robotnik attacked and their home was destroyed. Upon Amy Rose's insistence, Cheese and his family moved to New Mobotropolis and set up their new home there. After getting themselves acquainted with their new home, Cheese accompanied Cream on all her adventures, helping her however he could every step of the way, and eventually joined Team Freedom with her, and later on, the Freedom Fighters. Trivia *Cheese will be revealed to be an old friend of Kyle in Blake Foster's Adventures in Sonic X. *Cheese's name comes from the food "cream cheese", which couples with the fact that Cream is rarely seen without him. *It is possible for the player to obtain more than one Cheese in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. *Cheese has the ability to hover in the air, unlike the Chao from the Sonic Adventure series, who can only fly for a few seconds before having to land. *Strangely, when Cream has Cheese equipped in Sonic Chronicles, Cheese will stay next to her even when she throws him at an enemy. *In Sonic Colors, Cheese appears to be missing his signature red bow tie. *In Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, there is a Chao named Cheezlet that is very similar to Cheese. *''Sonic Free Riders'' is the first Sonic game that Cheese is not with Cream throughout the story, although she does reference him along with her mother in one cutscene. Gallery Cheese_(Modern).png Cheese in Sonic X.jpg 500px-Cheese 3.png Creamocchia and cheese 2 by lazbro64 coloured by msp169-d7ps7gu.png Category:Characters Category:The FT Squad Allies Category:Blake Foster's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:HEROES Category:SIDEKICKS Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Brothers Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:SEGA Category:Lilo & Stitch's Adventures team Category:Sonic's Adventures Team Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Characters Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Anime characters Category:Anime Heroes Category:Anime Category:100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209) Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Pets